Electrical Blast
Overview endows you with ranged electrical attack powers. Electrical powers can drain foes' endurance and can often temporarily halt their endurance recovery. This can be quite effective against higher level foes and bosses. Some powers can even sometimes transfer this endurance back to you. It is a Blaster and Corruptor primary power set and Defender secondary power set. This powerset was added to the Corruptor options in Issue 12. __TOC__ Power Tables The powerset is available as a primary set for Blasters and Corruptors, and as a secondary set for Defenders. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Electrical Blast powerset. Aim Greatly increases the chance to hit of your attacks for a few seconds. Slightly increases damage. }} }} }} }} Ball Lightning Hurls a highly charged ball of lightning that explodes on contact. Ball Lightning deals good damage in an area of effect and drains some Endurance from each target it hits. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Charged Bolts You can quickly hurl small bolts of electricity at foes, dealing some damage and draining some Endurance. Some of this Endurance may transfer back to you. Charged Bolts deals light damage but recharges quickly. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Lightning Bolt You can send a large blast of electrical energy at a foe, dealing heavy damage and draining some Endurance. Some of this Endurance may transfer back to you. Lightning Bolt deals more damage than Charged Bolts, but recharges more slowly. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Short Circuit Releases a burst of electrical energy around you, shocking all nearby foes. This highly accurate discharge deals moderate damage over time, drains a lot of Endurance from the targets, and renders them unable to recover Endurance for quite a while. Additionally, Short Circuit deals extra damage to most robots and mechanical foes. Short Circuit is very effective when used with your other Endurance draining powers. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Tesla Cage Tesla Cage confines the target in an electrical prison. The target is overwhelmed by the electrical charge and is left helpless and can be attacked. The target is drained of some Endurance and some of the Endurance is transferred back to you. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Thunderous Blast You hurl a tremendously powerful bolt of lightning at a target, devastating all nearby foes. Thunderous Blast deals massive damage and drains a lot of Endurance from nearby foes. However, activating this power leaves you drained of Endurance and unable to recover Endurance for a while. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Voltaic Sentinel You can manifest a polarized electricity field that hovers above the ground and hurls bolts of electricity at nearby foes. Any enemy that passes near this Sentinel risks serious injury. The Sentinel is not alive and cannot be targeted or attacked by enemies. The Sentinel can fly and will follow you. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Zapp A focused electrical blast that can travel great distances with high Accuracy. Zapp drains Endurance, and is best fired from a distance, as it can be interrupted. Some of the Endurance you drain may transfer back to you. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Blaster|Type=Ranged}} * |Archetype=Defender|Type=Ranged}} Category:Ranged power sets Category:Blaster power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Corruptor power sets